76859Thomas's Best Classic Favourite of a Bad Fun present: Monster Gone Bad (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Monster Gone Bad is a summer special to during a fun of bad into good monsters in the like of Rangers. with Numbuh One, to a plan of evil Metarex Commander named Pale Bay Leaf and his monsters, can you monster of the good it! For Whom the Bell Trolls * Trini brings her favourite doll, an elf named Ticklesneezer, to Angel Grove High for Hobby Week. This catches the eye of Rita, who has the doll stolen and turned into a real monster! Ticklesneezer goes around shrinking everything, from buildings to trains, and collecting them into bottles. Can the Rangers bring an end to this benign nightmare? The Great Bookala Escape * An intergalactic traveller from the planet called Bookala lands in Angel Grove Park. His tiny spaceship is powered by a special diamond, which, if Lord Zedd can steal it, can be used to power the always-drained Serpentera permanently! The Power Rangers get to the Bookala first, and attempt to aid him in returning to his home planet. Can they help him get off Earth without Zedd noticing, while dealing with both the Weldo and Evil Bookala monsters? Trust in Me * All eyes are on a girl named Penny at a Martial Arts Expo being held at the Youth Center, who is not only an expert at karate, but visually impaired! Rocky becomes attracted to her, but finds getting close to the stubbornly independent blind teen to be tough. Meanwhile, the Defector monster, created from the scrap parts of previous destroyed robots, pretends to want to leave the Machine Empire to join the side of good. The Zeo Rangers buy it, but are in for a deadly surprise! Also, Bulk & Skull try to stay one step ahead of Lt. Stone as they break out a variety of disguises in an undercover test. Transmission Impossible * Arriving from the Planet Inquiris to deliver a message of great importance to Dimitria, the alien Visceron is brought down by Divatox, and when he refuses to talk, she meddles with his mind and turns him against the Turbo Rangers. Meanwhile, Tanya's KAGV radio show is targeted both by Divatox (a detonator is placed on the transmitter tower) and the Bulk & Skull Chimps. The Wasp with a Heart * Waspicable is a monster who doesn't want to fight, simply he longs to prance about in flower fields. He can't find it in himself to be evil at all, despite it being the nature of creatures such as he, as he's reminded by his fellow waspish monster, Sting King. Waspicable crosses paths with Cassie, and when he fails to destroy her, despite having the upperhand, she urges him to follow his heart. Will he give in to what society says his way in life should be, an enemy of the Power Rangers, or will he fight for the side of good? Andros and the Stowaway * An alien servant of the Jakarak monster escapes, and stows away on the Astro Megaship. The Rangers seek to protect him, naming him Seymour. He grows quickly from incessant eating, and despite their attempts to keep him free, he becomes forced to merge with the monster. Will the Rangers be able to destroy Jakarak without sacrificing the innocent Seymour? Loyax' Last Battle * Once a greatly revered hero, the aging Loyax has since turned to the side of evil, feeling that if he couldn't beat them, he'd join them. Wanting one last, glorious battle before the end of his long life, he joins Trakeena's forces so that he can go up against the Power Rangers. During the fight, he and Yellow Ranger Maya end up separated from the rest. Both injured and relying on one another for survival, can Loyax and Maya put aside their rivalry and work together? The Chosen Path * The Cyclopter monster appeals to Chad's martial artist past, striking a chord which leads both Chad, and the monster, to consulting his former mentor, Sensei Tamashiro, who dissaproves of Chad's Ranger-lifestyle. Trip Takes A Stand * Ransik sends out a mutant named Notacon, who doesn't want to be evil. Frax's device forces him to do bad, but Trip discovers his true nature and sets out to protect him from not only the fugitives, but from the Silver Guardian Eric! The Last Race * Mutant racing expert Dash is released to act as Nadira's getaway driver during her latest spree of crimes. Lucas knows this mutant all too well, since circa the year 3000, they were best friends, until the Blue Ranger put Dash away by testifying against him! Lucas must reach his old pal inside the bitter convict, or at the very least, outrace him. Can he do this without getting another speeding ticket? Samurai * Gruumm brings the legendary alien Samurai warrior named Katana from the year 1865 to present day Japan. The confused protector of Kyoto is tricked into believing the Rangers are his enemy by Broodwing. As the Rangers are dispatched to investigate this potential menace, Jack learns valuable lesson about fair swordplay. Good Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - Ticklesneezer.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Bookala.jpg Defector.jpg Visceron-Monster-Form.jpg The-Waspicable.jpg Seymour.jpg Loyax.jpg Cyclopter.jpg Notacon (pr tf - morphinlegacy).jpg Dash (Time Force).jpg Katana.jpg Pale Bay Leaf and his monsters Pale Bay Leaf (Sonic X UK).png MMPRS2 Classixx - Weldo.jpg Jakarak.jpg Sting King.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Evil Bookala.jpg Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:UK Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Reform Monsters Category:Summer Episodes Category:Bad Characters Category:Monsters